The cross shaft is the background for this invention. The cross shaft has a slot in one end where a crankshaft journal is mounted with a distance compensator which travels in the slot.
Because of the way the cross shaft is formed, it can be energized by a standard internal combustion piston and connecting rod 18 degrees before the crank reaches top dead center. At this position, the engine gives a good amount of usable torque.
The other end of the cross shaft is secured to a crankshaft. This crankshaft has to be timed with the compensated crankshaft. The length of the radius on the two crankshafts, the timing of the two crankshafts, and the form of the cross shaft slot will govern the torque characteristics of the engine. This gives the advantage of a longer crankshaft power stroke per length of piston travel than any other engine.
The improvement of performance bit the distance compensated cross shaft engine over the way engines are being made today should be numerous. The reason for presenting this invention is because it should gennerate more horsepower while using less fuel, it will produce a cleaner exhaust. It should produce more horsepower because it has a longer distance on the crank travel on which power is applied.
There is more fuel economy because the longer power distance on the crank travel is done with a piston travel shorter than the longer power distance on the crank travel. A cleaner exhaust because of a longer time the burning fuel will stay in the combustion cylinder.
The difference between my invention and the Mandella invention is that before top dead center, my engine can start the power stroke. My engine at this advanced firing position has a large amount of usable torque. Mandella, at top dead center position, has a zero torque situation.
No other piston driven engine has torque as far ahead of top dead center position as my invention. This is a huge advantage for power and economy. My invention is very different than the Mandella invention. Because mine has less moving parts and the parts are totally different than the Mandella parts.
The concept of my invention is for torque and economy and not for inventing a mechanical adjustment for piston height. The new idea in my invention is the cross shaft with a slot wherein the distance compensator runs. This is what sets my invention apart from all the other multi-shaft engine inventions. The cross shaft concept is the invention. No other engine patent has the cross shaft with a slot and distance compensator concept. No other engine patent can give an engine the same advantages and characteristics as the cross shaft, slot, and distance compensator concept.
This is design gives many opportunities for different motor characteristics. These can be brought about by different cross shaft angles and curves in the distance compensator slot. The best part of the cross shaft invention is that it can apply usable torque to the crankshaft before top dead center.
The cross shaft can apply a changing attitude of push on the crank journal through the power stroke which applies power to turning the crank rather than stressing the engine block.